Mistress Spencer Seduces Candy Cane
by darthraner83
Summary: Mistress Spencer Rapes Candy Cane (A Rumble Roses XX BDSM Sex Story) It Was A Typical Day In A Girls Boarding High School, Candy Cane Who Is Wearing Her Schoolgirl Uniform With Black High Heels Walked Into Her Classroom And Nobody Was Here Except Miss Spencer Who Was Wearing A Sexy Dominatrix Outfit With An Eyepatch And Carrying A Riding Crop. "Miss Spencer, What Are Doing Wearin


Mistress Spencer Rapes Candy Cane

(A Rumble Roses XX BDSM Sex Story)

It Was A Typical Day In A Girls Boarding High School, Candy Cane Who Is Wearing Her Schoolgirl Uniform With Black High Heels Walked Into Her Classroom And Nobody Was Here Except Miss Spencer Who Was Wearing A Sexy Dominatrix Outfit With An Eyepatch And Carrying A Riding Crop. "Miss Spencer, What Are Doing Wearing That Same Halloween Costume, "Miss Spencer, Is It Halloween Already Again?" Asked Candy Cane. The Sexy Dominatrix Miss Spencer Swung And Cracks Her Whip On Candy Cane "CRACK"! "OUCH! That F-cking Hurts Teach! What's Wrong With You?" Shouted Candy Cane As She Feels Her Painful Chest. "Miss Welsh, I Already Told You My Name's Not Miss Spencer Anymore, It's Mistress Spencer." Said Mistress Spencer. "And Since You've Been A Naughty Little Girl, Would You Like Or Do Want To Taste With My Whip?" Asked Mistress. "Oh God, I Suppose." Said Candy Cane. "Good! Now Get On Your Knees!" Exclaimed Mistress Spencer. "Uh, Yes, Mistress." Said Candy Cane Nervously As She Takes Her Shirt Off Which Revealed Her White Bra And Kneels On Her Knees. "Now Miss Welsh, Let Me Give You A 20 Good Whipping." Said Mistress Spencer As Begins To Swing Her Whip And Then "CRACK" As The Riding Crop Lands On Candy Cane's Back. "Oh Ouch!" Said Candy Cane. "What's This Huh?" As She Continues Whipping Her Back "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "OOOoooo" OWWWww" "Yes" Said Candy Cane As She Feels The Pain On Her Back. "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "You're Such A Very Naughty Little Girl, Miss Welsh!" "CRACK" "You're So Wicked!" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" And Finally The Great Big "CRACK" It Was Over. As Candy Cane Felt Her Swollen Back, Mistress Spencer Said "Now, Miss Welsh, Undo Your Skirt And Let Me Give Your Sexy, Slutty Bottom A Good Whipping." "Yes, Mistress" Said Candy Cane As She Begins To Take Her Blue Plaid Skirt Off Which Reveals Her White Panties And Took Them Off To Reveal Her Sexy Cute Buttocks. "Now, Bend Over And Touch Your Toes, Miss Welsh." Said Mistress Spencer. "Yes Mistress." Said Candy Cane As She Bends Over At The End Of Her High Heels. "This Might Hurt Very Painfully, But You Deserve It." Said Mistress Spencer As She Begins To Spank Candy Cane's Bottom. "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "OOOHHHH AAAHHHHHH! OOOOOUUUCCCCH! YYYYYEEEESSSS! WHIP ME HARDER TEACHER! YYYYYYESSSSSSSS! Screamed And Moaned Candy Cane. After Five Minutes Later Mistress Asked Candy Cane Something Else. "Miss Welsh, Get On The Desk, And Let Me Lick, Slurp, Suck And Eat Your Ass". Said Mistress Spencer. "Yes Mistress". Said Candy Cane As She Gets On Her Teacher's Desk Naked. "Ummmmmm Yuuuummmmmmm" Moaned Mistress Spencer As She Started Licking Candy Cane's Asshole, "Oh God Teacher Suck My Ass Very Deeper" Oh Yeah.. Ohh.. Ooooo. Yes! Yes!" Moaned And Screamed Candy Cane. "OOOOOHHHHH GGGGOOODDDD YEEEESSSSS SUCK ON MY ASS EAT IT OOOOOOOO YYYYYEEEAAAHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Screamed Candy Cane As Mistress Spencer Continued Sucking On Her Asshole. After Twenty Minutes Mistress Spencer Told Candy Cane Another Favor. "Miss Welsh, I Want You To Lick And Clean My Shiny Latex Black Boots." Said Mistress Spencer. "Uh Yes, Mistress." Said Candy Cane As Mistress Spencer Lifts Her Leg And Candy Cane Started To Lick Her Boots, "UUUUUMMMMMM" Moaned Candy Cane As She Continued Licking And Chewing On Mistress Spencer's Black Boots. "OOOHHHH YYYEEEESSS LICK IT GOOD GIRL AAAHHHHH YYYYYEEEESSSSSS!" Moaned And Screamed Mistress Spencer. After Ten Minutes Mistress Spencer Asked Candy Cane Another Favor. "Now Miss Welsh, I Want You To Take My Whip And Spank Me Harder." Said Mistress Spencer. "Yes Mistress Said Candy Cane As She Takes The Riding Crop While Mistress Spencer Sticks Her Ass In Front Of Candy Cane And Starts Spanking Her "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "CRACK" "SWACK" "CRACK" "AAAHHHHH! OOOOOOO! OOOOOWWWWWWW! OOOOOUUUCCCHHHHHH! YYYYYYEEESSSSSS! GOOD GIRL! SPANK ME HARDER! YYYYYEEEEESSSS!" Screamed Mistress Spencer. After Five Minutes Mistress Spencer Asked Candy Cane To Lick Her Ass. "Yes Mistress." Said Candy Cane As She Begins To Take Her Thong Off And Started Sucking Her Asshole. "UUUUUUMMMMMMMMM" Moaned Candy Cane As She Continued Sucking, Slurping, And Eating Her Mistress's Juicy Ass. "OOOOOOOOHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! YYYYYEEEEESSSSSS! GGGGGOOOODDDD GGGGIIIIIRLLLLLL! Suck On It Very Louder YYYYYYYYYEEEEEESSSSSS! OOOOOHHHHH! GGGGGGGGODDDDDD! YYYYEEEAAAHHHH! Screamed Mistress Spencer. After Fifteen Minutes Mistress Spencer Asked Candy Cane One More Favor. "Miss Welsh, Could You Bend Over So I Can Do Something On Your Asshole?" Asked Mistress Spencer. "Yes Mistress." Said Candy Cane As She Bends Over While Mistress Spencer Puts On A Strapon On Her Waist. And The Next Thing She Did Is She Sticks A Penis-Like Dildo Into Candy Cane's Asshole And Begins Humping Her. "OOOOOOOOHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! YYYYYEEEEESSSSSS! OOOOOOOOOoooooooo! FUCK ME, MISTRESS! YYYYYEEEESSSS! OOOOHHHHH FFFFUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKK ME HARDER, HARDER, YYYYYEEEEESSSSS!" Screamed And Moaned Candy Cane As She Jumps Up And Down Feeling The Dildo In Her Asshole. After Twenty Minutes It Was Time For Candy Cane To Go Back To The Orphanage. "Thank You, My Mistress For Raping Me And If I Again Disobey You, I'll Get Punished By You Again" Said Candy Cane. "As You Wish, Miss Welsh" Said Mistress Spencer. And After Candy Cane Left The School, Mistress Spencer Said To Anybody On The Fourth Wall "Whose Been A Very Naughty Girl?"

THE END


End file.
